


Shriek-Hawk and Viper

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Everyone underestimates Jango and Satine, and Obi-Wan loves to watch them be proved wrong.





	

Obi-Wan tucks himself into a quiet corner of the room to sip at his drink and observe while he catches his breath.  It isn’t that he’s not _good_ at politics - he hasn’t earned the title ‘the negotiator’ for nothing - he just _loathes_ the maneuvering and lies.   He does, however, enjoy watching his husband and wife play the game.  

Many of the politicians and nobility underestimate both Jango and Satine for very different reasons, and they are ruthless at exploiting it.  Jango was the son of a farmer who became a bounty hunter.  He was born far from nobility, a pretty face or a warm body in the Duchess’ bed.  Obi-Wan has heard quite a few nasty terms bandied about, and he’s never been shy about putting the speakers in their place; Satine is even more ruthless about it - there are a few whose careers will never recover from a few words spoken into the right ears.  Jango doesn’t care, but he is _theirs_.  They protect their own.  What none of the upper-class understand is that he knows the value of hard work, he knows how to look for weaknesses and exploit them, he knows how to be invisible and to strike at just the right moment, a hunting shriek-hawk.

Satine is underestimated for her pacifism.  She is an idealist, yes, and she is aware of the way many people believe they can take advantage of that for their own ends.  She is used to being treated like idealism and a belief in the better nature of the galaxy are markers of an idiot, like she’s blind to the truth of it all.  It makes her a target, as though she is _weak_ , as though the refusal to fight is the coward’s way out, when in truth, it makes her stronger than most.  Her spine is steel and her blood is ice.  She doesn’t respond to the accusations, to the machinations of her enemies.  She’s a viper among them, deadly fangs only bared when anyone dares tread too close to her home.

They assume quite a bit about his husband and wife.  Obi-Wan smiles behind his glass, because he knows the truth.  It’s why he loves them.


End file.
